


O caminho que nós construímos

by JhosyLephor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhosyLephor/pseuds/JhosyLephor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWANQUEEN. A história se passa 3 anos após a volta do Submundo. Regina e Emma são casadas, importantes figuras de autoridade na cidade e ganham a adição de hiperativos gêmeos na família. Com a correria do dia-a-dia, feridas profundas que se recusam a sarar e complicados relacionamentos, o par se esforça para manter seu final feliz.<br/>Mas será que o casal conseguirá continuar trilhando o caminho dos seus "happy endings" quando novos desafios ameaçam estourar sua pequena bolha de felicidade? Será verdadeiro amor tudo que é necessário para sustentar um relacionamento?<br/>Esta narrativa irá conter muitas cenas fofas e hilárias, dramas, algumas tentativas de angústia e mistério. PS: Eu sou péssima em sinopses e provavelmente devo fazer outra depois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> NT: Algumas expressões eu preferi deixar como no original (inglês). Eu não tenho um beta então provavelmente terá erros (eu li várias vezes, mas nunca é garantido).  
> Se alguém achar algum erro, não seja tímido em reportar. Eu devo arrumar assim que possível.  
> Este capítulo é basicamente um grande sumário da história até aqui e do começo desta louca e (espero eu) dramática viagem.

 -Reginaaa

Ela já estava pronta, suas malas estavam no porta-malas do carro, a velha e querida jaqueta vermelha envolta do corpo. Henry estava sentado pacificamente num dos bancos de trás do veiculo com os fones de ouvido, provavelmente danificando seus pobres tímpanos.

Emma não era a mais animada para essa viagem, ela tinha feito de tudo para convencer Henry e Regina a mudar de destino. Suas tão desejadas férias deveriam ser passadas num resort, num cruzeiro, droga… até mesmo em Nova York, definitivamente não no submundo. Entretanto, como sempre, sua palavra parecia não importar muito nas decisões quando seu filho e esposa estavam envolvidos nos planejamentos.

A loira olhou para o relógio novamente, eles tinham marcado a saída para as 11:30. Seus pais já estavam esperando em frente ao carro enquanto tentavam distrair um muito ativo Neal de correr atrás do gato da vizinha. Zelena tentava acalmar sua ruiva filha que queria dirigir o carro e os gêmeos estavam (oh, ela agradecia a cada entidade existente) dormindo  nas cadeiras perto ao seu irmão mais velho. Então, exatamente as 12:30, ela estava exasperada aguardando sua linda, magnifica e atrasada esposa descer do quarto para, enfim, dar inicio a essas férias nada agradáveis.

A xerife suspirou novamente, talvez esse tenha sido o décimo suspiro exasperado do dia, olhando para a escada não enxergando o vulto, a visão da morena.

_Fuck, por que ela sempre demora desse jeito!?_

Emma ouviu passos atrás do seu corpo e voltou-se para ver a mãe caminhando vagarosamente em direção a porta da casa.

-Emma, as crianças estão ficando impacientes. Por que tanta demora?

-Sério?

Ela rolou os olhos para Snow e deixou um grande e sofrido sopro de ar fluir por seus lábios.

-Mãe, sério!? Toda vez que decidimos sair chegamos atrasadas aos lugares. E você bem sabe de quem é a culpa. Hoje não é nada diferente.

A morena suspirou junto com sua filha e balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando para a escada, na busca e na esperança de sua nora descer e acabar com a espera.

-Você não deveria ir checar pra ver como ela está? Ou ao menos para lembrá-la do horário que ela mesma marcou!?

-Você acha que eu já não fiz isso? Antes de vocês chegarem eu dei um pulo lá em cima para ver como as coisas estavam e bem...

A saviour levou uma mão aos seus loiros cabelos e coçou-os em frustração.

-E…? O que teve, Emma?

Ela suspirou (de novo!) relembrando sua ida ao quarto e encontrando a esposa empacotando todo o armário dentro de várias malas de variados tamanhos. O que, só de pensar nos tamanhos e pesos já lhe deu uma leve dor nas costas.

_Não que eu esteja fora de forma ou velha, mas… Eu queria tanto que ao menos por uma vez ela fosse mais simplista…_

-Ela disse que não iria se atrasar, por que rainhas nunca se atrasam...Enfim, eu não vou subir novamente. Se eu subir, eu tenho certeza que ela irá se irritar comigo por dar pressa e eu irei ficar sem sexo por ao menos uma semana. O que eu não quero, não desejo, não espero!

Sua mãe rolou os olhos e fez um barulho de desgosto ao ter de escutar sua filha falando da vida sexual com a mulher que um dia foi sua madrasta.

Mary Margaret amava sua nora, ela amava seus netos e a boa vida que as duas mulheres tinham construído juntas. Emma e Regina tinham criado uma relação saudável e estável mesmo com os buracos no caminho e os momentos difíceis.

Logo após eles saírem do Submundo e voltarem para Storybrook o relacionamento de sua filha com Hook começou a deteriorar-se. Snow tentou não se intrometer na vida amorosa deles, mas a situação foi dura para simplesmente olhar.

Emma não sorria mais como antes, seus olhos sempre vibrantes e intensos tinham tornado-se tristes e foscos. Seus sorrisos e princípios, perdidos, desviados. A morena sabia que nenhum True Love deveria fazer isso com uma pessoa, virando-a para seu lado pior.

E Regina, após a morte de Robin, tinha ficado devastada. Mais uma vez o destino fodia com sua história, com suas escolhas.

Então Ruby tinha sugerido uma noite de bebidas para afogar todas as dores e problemas dos últimos meses. A prefeita tinha declinado inúmeras vezes, alegando não poder ser vista bêbada por seus eleitores. Mas, após muita discussão, pedidos de Henry para que ela se divertisse e até mesmo da Zelena,ela acabou cedendo.

Emma tinha sido mais fácil, Ruby simplesmente a desgrudou do pirata e Charming, muito relutantemente, chamou Hook para uma noite de jogos com ele e Henry.

E assim a noite começou muito estranha. Regina e Emma quase não se falando e Ruby, Dorothy e Snow tomando todos os drinks possíveis tentando esquecer o clima pesado.

Quando as três mulheres levantaram para dançar e a xerife e a prefeita declinaram a oferta alegando não querer passar vergonha com um bando de bêbadas as coisas tinham, enfim, chegado ao extremo e ninguém tinha mais esperança que as duas mulheres poderiam voltar ao fácil ritmo de antes. Pelo tempo que a morena voltou a mesa as duas mulheres já haviam saído sorrateiramente.

No próximo dia boatos que a reformada Evil Queen havia sido vista deixando o apartamento da Saviour a uma hora comprometedora foram ouvidos por toda a parte da cidade.

Sua filha negara a notícia com um leve rosa nas bochechas (o que nada convenceu sua mãe, muito pelo contrário a atiçou ainda mais a “investigar” os acontecimentos) e não pôde a fitar nos olhos.

Regina não dignou-se a comentar o fato, pois segundo ela “ _eu não preciso dar satisfações de minha vida ao proletariado_ ”.

Os boatos cresceram ainda mais com o decorrer dos meses e a ex bandida tinha certeza que eles tinham um fundo ou todos os fundos de verdade. O que não demorou para ser confirmado, quando sua filha e sua ex/quase madrasta anunciaram que estavam tentando um relacionamento.

Mary Margaret por si mesma não podia ter estado mais feliz, afinal todo aquele “olho sexo” não podia ser imaginação e nem amizade (se Ruby a olhasse daquele jeito Dorothy provavelmente a mataria). Seu marido, no entanto, idiota como sempre (ela nunca diria isso a Regina, mas ele podia ser um pouco lerdo ás vezes) ficou totalmente perdido, não sabendo quando elas tinham começado a sentir atração uma pela outra. Mas nada que uma conversa, ou melhor, muitas conversas não resolvessem o problema e ele caísse no time Swan Queen, como seu neto e Zelena nomearam.

O problema, ou retificando, o presente de suas vidas, foi que a savior e a evil queen não imaginavam que seus atos íntimos resultassem em uma criação de vida. Afinal, quem iria imaginar uma consequência destas em um relacionamento gay? E mesmo que elas fossem longe ao ponto de imaginar tal coisa, uma das mulheres era estéril, ou supostamente deveria ter sido (se a light magic da Emma não tivesse sido louca e dissipado os vestígios da antiga maldição).Portanto, quando a gravidez se fez conhecida o inferno quebrou solto.

Nenhuma das duas sabia o que fazer e mesmo tendo assumido que  se sentiam atraídas e nutriam uma paixão, uma criança era algo de uma alçada inteiramente diferente. Elas já tinham Henry e isso já tomava uma ferramenta em seu recém-nascido relacionamento quando eles ocasionalmente discutiam sobre decisões em reguardo do adolescente, com uma nova criança no meio as coisas ameaçavam a desandar.

Consequentemente elas discutiram tanto por causa do bebê, que ainda nem tinha nascido e nem tinha mais do que 4 meses de vida dentro do útero, que  resolveram terminar e ficar só como amigas e co-parentes de suas crianças.

O que obviamente (oh, isso foi tão óbvio. Até mesmo para Charming que demorava de pegar algumas coisas) não funcionou. No sexto mês da gravidez elas acabaram dormindo juntas novamente e a cidade voltou a ferver com fofocas da Xerife e a Prefeita saindo tarde da noite da casa uma da outra.

Deste modo, ao oitavo mês da gravidez, sua filha reuniu toda a família novamente e anunciou estar namorando a ex evil queen, o que não precisava por que Snow e toda a cidade já sabiam que as duas estavam saindo e flertando a torta e a direita.

E quando os gêmeos nasceram e Emma passava mais tempo na casa da Regina do que em seu próprio apartamento, elas decidiram morar juntas. “ _Ao menos enquanto as crianças são pequenas e tentamos ver se o relacionamento dá certo_ ” elas tinham dito.

Mary Margaret tinha rido, obviamente longe dos ouvidos e olhares das duas mulheres, e feito apostas com Ruby, Belle e até mesmo Gold que em menos de 6 meses elas estariam noivando.

Infelizmente ela perdeu a aposta, pois no terceiro mês de vida dos gêmeos sua filha tinha ido para casa choramingando como Regina era uma vadia que não tinha consideração por seus sentimentos e necessidades.

As duas se arranjaram e mesmo estando separadas Emma cuidava e passava tempo com os bebês todos os dias. A cidade amava as criações da Evil Queen e a Saviour, eles eram fofos e lindos de mais para qualquer um odiar. Até mesmo Hook, quem não suportava Regina por “roubar sua namorada” como ele havia dito algumas vezes, não conseguia manter um rosto sério perto dos bebês.

Nem se precisa dizer que Charming e Snow foram em completo avós corujas modo. De entrar desavisados na casa da reformada e ex inimiga á passar inteiro finais de semana com as coisas fofas e sorridentes em seus braços, esquecendo até mesmo que eles tinham outras obrigações com o mundo.

No sexto mês de vida dos bebês Emma e Regina voltaram a reunir a família e comunicar a volta do namoro. A isto Storybrook inteira já não aguentava mais as indas e vindas na calada da noite e olhos cheios de desejo trocados pelos locais públicos (de novo).

Consequentemente a morena tinha se erguido da mesa em Grannys e dito em alto e bom som para toda a lanchonete ouvir que dessa vez era melhor que elas casassem logo de uma vez ou não voltassem mais, por que os boatos de idas e vindas já estavam até mesmo sem graça.

A xerife e a Prefeita ficaram sem falar com Snow e praticamente todo o grupo de amigos por semanas, alegando que eles tinham as envergonhado. O que Mary Margaret não deu a minima assim como todos os outros, já estava na hora de alguém colocar juízo na cabeça dessas duas mulheres.

Apesar das duas terem voltado a namorar, Emma continuou morando com os Charmings alegando que estava muito cedo para voltar a dividir um espaço com sua namorada. E os exasperados suspiros e mudanças de humor em sua filha estavam levando toda a família e cidade a loucura.

Então quando Snow aprendeu (e deus, por que ela foi perguntar?) que sua filha estava irritada por que Regina não estava liberando sexo por ter medo de uma das duas acabarem grávidas de novo, ela bolou um plano com Gold e Zelena para criar uma poção contraceptiva que deveria ser usada a cada três meses para as duas mulheres.

O que a deixou extremamente traumatizada, por que nenhuma mãe precisa se envolver tanto na vida sexual de uma filha, mas como nenhuma das duas queria dar o braço a torcer a pedir a Gold, pelo bem estar da cidade e da sua família (ou ao menos foi o que ela dizia a si mesma e a todos os outros), ela fez as negociações.

Logo, todo o circo foi arrumado e a morena e a loira voltaram a ficar em grandes espíritos, o que levou a decisão de voltarem a morar juntas.

Dessa vez Emma e Regina resolveram trabalhar seus problemas antes de pular para um termino. O que consequentemente levou a um fortalecimento e a uma comunicação melhor do relacionamento.

Elas ainda brigavam muito, batiam cabeça e muitas vezes sua filha passava a tarde em seu sofá ninando uma cerveja nos braços e pedindo conselhos sobre como proceder nas difíceis situações. Porém a noite ela sempre voltava para a mansão e, ás vezes, após uma semana elas voltavam a seus originais e doces eus.

No décimo mês de vida dos gêmeos Regina e Emma planejaram uma pequena viajem para Boston, com a finalidade de passar uma semana longe da rotina ensandecedora dos hiper ativos bebês e seu “bipolar” filho adolescente. Voltando-se assim aos Charmings,Zelena, Ruby e Dorothy para cuidarem dos seus filhos pela pequena semana fora. Mesmo estando fora da cidade o casal ligava duas ou três vezes todos os dias para checar com seus amigos e parentes como suas crianças estavam indo e sempre pediam desculpas por se impor tanto, o que ninguém realmente ligava, pois todos amavam os pequenos e o “bipolar” adolescente Swan-Mills.

Na sexta-feira quando a savior e a ex Evil Queen voltaram a cidade,os Charmings, Henry, Zelena e o casal Ruby-Dorothy foram chocados ao notar as alianças em seus dedos. Envergonhadas, elas disseram que durante a viagem  tiveram um momento de pânico ao perceberem que viviam em sua cidade cheia de perigos e tinham 3 filhos mas não tinham firmado, legalmente, uma relação para com a outra. Então, no meio da leve embriaguez devido a consumição de 3 margueritas e a lucidez de que elas amavam uma a outra, elas foram a um cartório e casaram.

Depois do inicial choque ao receber a notícia a família e amigos comemoraram e insistiram em dar uma festa em comemoração.

O que a loira e a morena foram extremamente contra, alegando que não queriam gastar dinheiro e tempo com uma festa que não era importante.

Zelena, Snow e até mesmo Cora, que ocasionalmente trocava fofocas com a ex bandida por skype, formaram um pelotão e emboscaram o casal num domingo. Dorothy e Ruby ficaram encarregados de passar a tarde com os bebês e Gold e Belle de olhar pelo adolescente Henry. Deste modo, a casa estava quieta e as duas mulheres não teriam desculpas para fugir do assunto.

Zelena tinha arrumado o tablet na luxuosa mesa de café dentro da sala de estar e ligado o skype para sua mãe; Snow tinha sentado em uma luxuosa e estilosa cadeira de couro em frente ao par confuso situado num sofá. Em frente as muitas perguntas e preocupações dirigidas ao esquadrão, Cora tinha quebrado a notícia que elas tinham formado uma liga para arranjar a festa de casamento.

Regina e Emma protestaram, mas foram fortemente cortadas ao som de uma voz autoritária e poderosa através do dispositivo.

A ex evil queen e a savior, o casal que segurava o maior poder dentro de Storybrook, simplesmente diminuíram fisicamente perante a força do comando na voz da ex vilã e tentaram por fracas vozes e bobos argumentos em negar uma festa,que de qualquer forma,acabaram sendo derrotadas.

Portanto, com um sorriso maior que o mundo no rosto e gritos ensandecidos de ânimo, Snow abraçou sua nora e filha  prometendo fazer a melhor festa de casamento que todos os reinos já haviam criado. O que, por sua vez, preocupou imensamente o casal.

Zelena tinha interrompido a comemoração de Mary Margaret para reassegurar sua irmã e cunhada que ela iria supervisionar e ajudar no planejamento.

Emma e Regina não poderiam ter sido mais gratas por ter Zelena no meio da organização, pois se dependesse da morena as duas mulheres tinham certeza que unicórnios e arco-íris iriam ser o tema.

Com o assunto definido, os meses seguiram em uma corrida sem igual. Os gêmeos rapidamente completaram um ano e toda Storybrook compareceu ao aniversário dos pequenos Swan-Mills. No inicio a xerife e a prefeita não imaginaram que literalmente a cidade inteira iria desejar atender a festa, então, depois de ouvir os residentes implorar para comparecer a comemoração, foi-se decidido que o aniversário seria celebrado no pátio do Colégio,por motivos óbvios de acomodação.

E lá se ia Snow White e Prince Charming acompanhados de um muito ativo Neal para a festa de seus netos. Os avós corujas tinham viajado a Boston com Gold e Belle para comprar os presentes e voltaram com dois carros transbordando.

A festa foi um sucesso e os bebês ganharam muitos presentes, abraços e beijos de toda a população. Fazendo a reformada vilã ter lágrimas nos olhos e ser abraçada por sua esposa.

No ano seguinte, as preparações para o casamento da Savior e Evil Queen tinham sido frenéticas.Ficou-se decidido que o casal não iria sair em lua de mel, pois não queriam ficar longe de seus (não mais angélicos,embora lindos de morrer) filhos.

O casamento foi (Emma e Regina agradeceram aos deuses) perfeitamente decorado. Zelena e Snow realmente tinham feito um ótimo trabalho e,apesar de Cora não poder ter estado presente (por motivos de locomoção, literalmente, visto que ela estava bem morta no submundo) ela acompanhou a cerimonia pelo Skype (o que ela tinha se tornado muito viciada, mas nunca iria admitir.).

Assim sendo, um mês após o casamento do ano, em que toda a população de Storybook tinha comparecido e assistido, sua família preparava-se para uma viagem de um mês para o submundo a fim de visitar Cora e deixá-la passar um tempo com seus netos.

Por isto, Snow sabia ( e como sabia) que sua filha e nora tinham uma vida sexual ativa e saudável, mas ela realmente não queria saber sobre isso, ou ouvir sobre isso...Hell, ela não queria nem imaginar sobre isso. De alguma forma, isso a deixava desconfortável, assim como iorgute e cheetos, o qual sua filha alegava que era a combinação perfeita.

 

**************

 

A morena ouviu passos atrás de si e voltou-se com sua filha para encontrar uma irritada ruiva se aproximando.

-Por que nós estamos demorando tanto assim? Robin está começando a ficar inquieta.

Emma suspirou e chutou levemente o chão enquando rolava seus olhos para a pergunta que todos insistiam em fazê-la quando a resposta era óbvia. Sua mãe, sentindo a irritação crescer nela pulou para explicar.

-Regina ainda está se arrumando no andar de cima. Emma já foi mais cedo apressá-la, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Então, estamos aqui esperando.

-E por que vocês não vão apressar ela novamente? Eu não quero ficar aqui o dia inteiro!

-Zelena…

A savior olhou da escada para sua cunhada e resmungou aos céus por que essas irmãs eram tão parecidas e a irritavam facilmente.

-Eu não vou falar sobre isso novamente. Se você está cansada de esperar vá até sua irmã e coloque algum senso nela. Eu não vou subir novamente e arriscar que ela me ameace com uma semana na seca.

A ruiva rolou seus olhos ao estúpido medo da loira e pensou em quão frequente sua irmã devia ameaçar a xerife para ela ter medo até numa situação como esta.

_Eu vou ter que falar com ela...Eu não sou a maior fã da savior, mas ninguém merece ter que aguentar uma das duas agitadas e irritadas por toda a tensão sexual acumulada._

-Está bem, eu vou. Você é tão frouxa.

\- Ei! Eu não sou frouxa, eu apenas zelo pela minha vida sexual.

Emma ouviu o aflito barulho que sua mãe fez ao lado, mas resolveu ignorar. Essas férias já não tinha começado como ela queria, um inferno que ela ia arriscar passar uma inteira semana, ou até mesmo o inteiro mês sem poder tocar e provar sua linda, maravilhosa e sexy esposa. Oh não, ela não iria mesmo!

_Eu vou aproveitar cada segundo que estiver sozinha com ela. Regina pode ter me arrastado para o submundo, mas eu espero que ela me recompense grandemente por ter desistido da minha praia, do meu sol e da minha água de coco._

Ela deixou um pequeno sorriso formar-se nos lábios e por alguns segundos lembrou da perfeita pele morena e das sinuosas curvas da mulher que amava.

Quando  voltou a si Zelena já tinha subido ao quarto e Snow continuava ao seu lado, agora vestindo um sorriso irritante nos lábios ao ter pego a filha sonhando acordada.

-Pare, por favor.

-O que?

A bandida perguntou com o sorriso virando impossivelmente mais largo.

A loira balançou a cabeça e prendeu o riso apoiando-se casualmente na estrutura da porta de madeira.

-Eu apenas estou feliz por poder ler você tão bem.

-Yeah, yeah...Ok.

As duas caíram em silêncio,olhando ocasionalmente para a escada  na esperança de ouvir passos e para o carro do outro lado da porta para checar as crianças.

_Ainda bem que os gêmeos ainda estão dormindo. Eu amo eles imensamente, mas seria um verdadeiro inferno esperar com eles fazendo uma bagunça._

-Está tudo bem com você, Emma?

Ela foi puxada novamente ao mundo real pela voz preocupada e baixa da mãe. Fitando-a, ela percebeu que a morena trajava um apreensivo olhar. Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo a ex bandida já realmente conseguia a ler tão bem.

Ainda encostada á parede ela cruzou os calcanhares e olhou para seus tênis por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus verdes olhos ao da mulher que a queria tão bem.

-Está tudo bem, eu só…

Ela soltou macio o ar pela boca e mordeu o lábio enquanto falava em baixa voz.

-Eu não estou muito animada para essa viagem. Eu sei que Regina sente falta da mãe e quer que Cora passe um tempo com Henry e os gêmeos, mas eu realmente queria ir para outro lugar, sabe? Uma praia, um local mais relaxado...

Snow sorriu macio para sua filha e estendeu uma mão tocando-a no braço, iniciando uma calma e suave moção circular na pele.

-Eu sei, querida.

-Mãe...Eu apenas queria ficar longe de toda essa loucura de mágica. Ano passado nós tivemos que defender Storybrook de alguma estranha luta pelo Santo Graal, o que me deixou totalmente perdida, por que eu juro que isso foi tema de um anime japonês! E para piorar o povo que invadiu a cidade nem fazia parte de um “conto de fadas”,mas sim de outra dimensão!Eu fico me perguntando se existe alguma chance de Pokemons...Hell...Sailor Moons existirem.Enfim, nós temos dois bebês agora que dão um trabalho do inferno para cuidar e temos Henry também que apesar de não ser tão trabalhoso como um bebê está sempre se metendo em alguma situação complicada. Nós realmente precisamos de um bom tempo de apenas paz,sabe? Curtir uns bons longos meses de apenas dia-a-dia chato,entediante e repetitivo.

-Emma...Primeiro, eu já falei a você que esses seus personagens de desenho animado não existe.- A morena rolou os olhos suspirando macio ao vicio extremo de sua filha em relação a alguns programas que ela continuava assistindo com Henry.- Segundo, você acha que não vai encontrar calma no submundo?Você acha que alguma guerra ou briga vai acontecer por lá?

Emma suspirou e olhou novamente para seus pés, descruzando os tornozelos e chutando o chão de madeira levemente.

-Eu não sei...Eu acho que pode,certo? Estaremos no submundo.

-Emma, querida...Você conhece sua sogra. Ela não vai permitir uma guerra quebrando solta enquanto suas filhas e netos estão indo visitá-la.

A isto a xerife riu baixo e voltou seu olhar a mãe mais uma vez.

-É, talvez você tenha razão.

-Sim, talvez. Mas querida, eu também sei que se Storybrook ou qualquer outro lugar começasse a se tornar repetitivo e muito pacifico, nem você e nem Regina iriam aguentar. Vocês duas são muito parecidas neste aspecto, nenhuma das duas se contenta com o comum, com o simples e o normal.

-Yeah, talvez…

-Quanto a sua praia, bem...Eu tenho certeza que ainda teremos muitos verões pela frente e poderemos ir para algum paraíso...Talvez até mesmo a América latina.

Ela riu novamente, porém agora com verdadeiro ânimo por detrás do som.

-Acredite em mim, Emma. Essas férias são o que você e Regina precisam. Esses 3 anos depois que voltamos do submundo foi muito agitado para vocês. Com a gravidez dos gêmeos, os loucos vilões aparecendo na cidade e quebrando o inferno solto...Esta é a primeira vez que teremos 30 dias inteiros para relaxar e fazer absolutamente nada.

A morena sorriu triunfante e desejosa ao pensar na tão esperada e querida folga do trabalho e da cidade.

-Fazer nada?Relaxar? - A loira riu macio e apontou para a vã estacionada a frente da mansão. - Mãe, eu odeio quebrar está notícia a você, mas relaxamento é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário desta família. Olhe para esta van, dentro meu filho adolescente que está cada dia mais bipolar e meus dois bebês hiper ativos estão apenas esperando para soltar suas verdadeiras garras. Sem contar Robin e Neal. Sem chance que essas férias serão relaxadas.

Snow rolou seus olhos macio e logo em seguida franziu suas sobrancelhas em um alto pensamento.

-Eu realmente espero que ao menos tenhamos um dia de calmaria.

Uma risada no fundo da garganta da Emma borbulhou alta atraindo a atenção de seu pai que apontava o outro lado do passeio as crianças.

-Me desculpe, é apenas...Oh, Deus. Essa família é tudo menos calma e quieta.

Um sorriso provocativo cresceu no corredor da boca da ex bandida e ela deu pequenos e macios tapas no ombro esquerdo da xerife.

-Entretanto, você ama está barulhenta, bagunçada e imensa família.

Emma sorriu e estendeu uma mão para tocar o braço da morena afeiçoadamente.

-Sim, eu não trocaria está família por nada.

As duas mulheres seguraram o olhar por alguns segundos e dirigiram a atenção para a frente da casa, observando Charming conversar adoravelmente com uma ávida Robin e um muito animado Neal. Dentro do carro Henry tinha dobrado seu corpo para olhar o banco de trás e brincava com os pequenos pés de Ethan. Emma e Snow voltaram a fitar uma a outra e sorriram com muito amor brilhando em seus olhos.

Um pequeno bipe quebrou o momento e Snow levou uma mão para o bolso detrás da  calça para retirar o celular. Ela desbloqueou a tela e olhou por alguns segundos antes de bufar uma risada e rapidamente digitar.

-Cora acabou de me mandar uma mensagem perguntando o que aconteceu com a gente.

Emma sorriu imaginando o tipo de mensagem que sua sogra deveria ter mandado a sua mãe para fazê-la rir desta forma.

Com o passar dos anos, Cora e Snow tinham desenvolvido uma especie de amizade. As duas alegavam que não eram amigas de jeito algum, mas que apenas compartilhavam do mesmo desejo de dividir histórias sobre a família e isso as tinham levado a formar este estranho grupo no Skype e Whatsapp, ao qual Regina, Zelena e Emma tentaram (sem sucesso) escapar. Agora, todos os dias Cora e Mary Margaret trocavam inúmeras mensagens e ligações para repassar fofocas sobre a cidade e o casal.

Regina também conversava com a chefe do submundo e diversas vezes os pequenos gêmeos e Henry eram incluídos nestas ligações. Cora adorava seus netos mesmo não tendo muita chance de passar tempo com eles, a última vez que sua sogra os viu foi há mais de 6 meses atrás. Este foi um dos motivos pelo qual Emma não insistiu com mais intensidade pela sua tão sonhada praia.

A loira também desejou realizar a vontade da  esposa em passar tempo com a família inteira. Os últimos 3 anos foram muito corridos e ativos para todos,mas para Regina isso tinha pesado ainda mais.

Com a responsabilidade de ser a prefeita da cidade e liderar o grupo de “Investigação a intrusos Mágicos”, a morena tinha muito pouco tempo para relaxar, e com os gêmeos e Henry ela praticamente não tinha um segundo para descansar.

Emma também levava uma vida agitada, ser xerife de uma cidade com seres mágicos e “personagens de contos de fadas” não era fácil, adicione estar no grupo de combate aos vilões intrusos, ser a savior e agora mãe de 3...É, ela não tinha muito tempo sobrando. Seus horários de trabalho conseguiam ser mais puxados do que os de Regina (apesar de praticamente passar o dia inteiro sentada atrás de uma mesa). Com a contratação de novos policias no departamento da polícia, seus turnos ficaram mais maleáveis, porém não tão curtos quanto gostaria.

Sua esposa havia encontrado no orçamento da cidade uma verba extra afim de contratar mais pessoas para trabalhar junto com ela, alegando que a cidade estava crescendo e que eles precisavam de mais ajuda, porém a verdade foi que Regina queria que as das duas tivessem um pouco mais de tempo para passar com as crianças. Antes ela fazia plantão uma vez na semana na estação de xerife, com a contratação de mais pessoas  voltava cedo e chegava mais tarde no trabalho. O horário ainda não era o ideal, elas não tinham muita autonomia para passar uma grande parte do dia junto aos seus filhos, mas ao menos agora a ela e Regina podiam buscá-los na creche/pré-escola e passar um tempo com eles antes do horário de colocá-los na cama.

 

********************************************

-Oh deus, agora temos duas pessoas presas lá em cima para nos atrasar.

A savior virou sua cabeça as escadas e contemplou a ausência dos sons de passos.

_Shit, Regina. O que tanto você arruma!?_

-Eu acho que você deveria ir lá chamar elas, honey.

Emma levantou uma sobrancelha, o canto de seus lábios se erguendo em um provocativo sorriso.

-Sério?...E porque, deixe-me perguntar, você não vai invés?

Snow estudou sua filha por alguns segundos e soltou um suspiro entre os lábios.

-Você é a esposa….Você deveria ir.

-Oh não, isso não vai colar. Você está apenas tão assustada quanto eu de entrar no quarto e receber alguns gritos.

A morena rolou os olhos e acenou com ironia antes de amparar-se contra a porta.

-É claro que eu não estou assustada! É só que este não é meu trabalho.

-Certo...

A xerife riu e olhou novamente a vã estacionada notando que os gêmeos continuavam dormindo, provavelmente, e que Henry agora tinha o smartphone entre as mãos, digitando algo.

-Falando nisso, quem estará administrando a pré-escola?

Há dois anos atrás Mary Margaret com a ajuda de Regina tinha construído uma pequena e aconchegante pré-escola com o intuito de acomodar todos os novos bebês de storybrook. A prefeita organizou e agendou cursos e palestras em outras cidades para os funcionários que trabalhariam na creche junto a ex bandida.

-Eu pedi a Belle para ficar em cargo. Ela já me ajuda tanto como vice diretora, então não será nada novo. Marian também estará lá para ajudar.

Marian havia sido trazida de volta á vida, uma “compensação” pelos esforços heroicos do time ao matar Hades.

-David me disse que Mulan estará como sua substituta?

Emma retirou seu celular do bolso traseiro da calça e desbloqueou a tela, percebendo que eles já estavam muito atrasados.

-Yeah, eu confio nela. Mas de qualquer forma, eu deixei instruções para ela me ligar caso haja uma emergência na cidade.

-Hmm...Ela é verdadeiramente confiável. Isso é bom.

As duas caíram em silêncio novamente, cansadas de fazer pequenas conversas para passar o tempo e ansiosas para começar as férias.

O celular na mão da savior vibrou e ela desbloqueou a tela para ver uma mensagem não lida. Rapidamente abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens ela percebeu que seu filho havia mandado.

 

 **Henry:** _Ma, por que estamos demorando tanto? Entediado （￣へ￣）_

 

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder.

 

 **The Savior:** _Sua mãe está demorando. Eu não posso fazer muita coisa. Zelena já foi chamá-la, mas ainda não voltou._

 

 **Henry:** _（￣へ￣） Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ela. Se os gêmeos acordarem, eu não vou acalmá-los. (▰˘◡˘▰)_

 

 **The Savior:** _Thanks kid, você é de grande ajuda (-’_’-)…_

 

 **_Henry:_ ** _ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ_

 

 **The savior:** _(＝ω＝.)_

 

Ela colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso traseiro da calça e cruzou em seguida os braços em volto do peito.

Mãe e filha estavam perdidas em pensamento quando um pequeno vulto ruivo passou correndo em direção a porta e tanto a xerife como a professora observaram uma adorável Robin subir os degraus para o foyer.

Emma foi rápida e antes que a garota passasse ela carregou e a jogou no ar antes de pegá-la aconchegando em seus braços.

-Ei, pequenina. Onde você está indo com tanta pressa?

Snow sorriu diante da cena, se maravilhando em quão derretida sua filha se tornava na presença de uma criança.

Charming apoiou-se na moldura da porta sem fôlego após uma longa corrida atrás da foragida ruiva. Ele carregava em seus braços um quase choroso Neal que abriu os braços para sua mãe o pegar.

-Me desculpem, eu me distrai por um segundo e essa pequenina saiu correndo… - Ele endireitou sua postura e passou uma mão na testa retirando o suor que havia se formado. - Henry me chamou para perguntar sobre o xbox e eu me desconcentrei.

-Está tudo bem, honey. - Snow disse, uma mão sobre seu braço.

A savior levantou uma sobrancelha a seu pai, interessada e entretida em como ele havia conseguido contrabandear um xbox com seu filho, após Regina deixar claro que eles não estariam levando o console nas férias.

O príncipe olhou embaraçado e sorriu desajeitadamente, chutando levemente o chão.

-Desculpe, sweetheart. Eu sei que Regina disse que não deveríamos trazer consoles para o submundo, que essas férias seria sobre fortalecer laços, mas eu não tive coração para dizer não a Henry. E também, nós temos alguns torneios para vencer.

-Como você conseguiu contrabandear isso?

Seu pai sorriu orgulhoso, embaraçamento a ser pego esquecido nos olhos confiantes e estufou o peito.

-Eu coloquei dentro de uma das minhas malas. Embaixo de algumas roupas. Ela não vai nem suspeitar.

Emma riu com gosto e acenou com a cabeça positivamente, imaginando a cena do seu pai arrumando as malas e escondendo o X-box. Com a voz baixa e com um rápido olhar sorrateiro para as escadas ela aproximou-se do moreno.

-Ok, eu não irei dizer nada,se...Apenas se, vocês me deixarem jogar de vez em quando também.

Snow  e David riram macio, o príncipe acenando a cabeça em uma confirmação do pacto.

-vovó _ola_!

Emma voltou sua atenção ao bebê em seus braços e sorriu macio ao ouvi-la falar enquanto com pequenas mãos tocava a lapela da sua jaqueta de couro.

-Você quer saber quando iremos ver vovó Cora? É isso pequenina?

O bebê olhou para a loira e balançou a cabeça rindo. A xerife sorriu em resposta e beijou a fofa bochecha da criança.

-Nós estaremos indo daqui a pouco, assim que sua tia Regina e sua mommy descerem.

Charming voltou a atenção a sua filha e o bebê enquanto sem pensar brincava com os macios e finos cabelos de Neal.

-Onde estão elas, de qualquer forma? Já faz um tempo que Zelena entrou aqui e subiu, certo?

A xerife soltou uma risada irônica e desgrudou os olhos da criança entre seus braços.

-Yeah, nem me diga sobre isso. Eu estou 99% certa de que elas foram sugadas para alguma outra dimensão.

Charming e Snow murmuraram em concordância, mas logo o sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu ao som de stilettos sobre madeira.

Emma dirigiu os olhos para a escada onde sua linda esposa vestida em um justo vestido vermelho e calçada em salto alto descia com Zelena ao lado. A morena trajava um sorriso provocativo e sedutor no corredor dos lábios pintados em vermelho.

-Então eu fui sugada em outra dimensão, Emma? E eu aqui pensando que você iria me resgatar em qualquer situação em cima de um cavalo branco.

A loira rolou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios e entregou a ávida ruiva para Zelena,logo em seguida envolvendo um braço na cintura da morena e dando um rápido beijo em sua testa.

-Babe, eu irei ao fim do mundo em cima de um desconfortável e ridículo cavalo branco se fosse para estar ao seu lado.

A prefeita sorriu macio e trouxe uma mão para a bochecha da savior antes de beijá-la levemente nos lábios, e, distanciar-se caminhando para a porta. Sem olhar para trás ela falou com as costas para o grupo.

-As malas estão no topo da escada, dear. Eu estarei esperando no carro.

Emma suspirou e sentiu seus ombros caírem um pouco em derrota. _Tanto  para uma declaração brega de amor._

Estralando seu pescoço ela subiu rapidamente a escada de dois em dois até que deparou-se com 6 malas cheias onde sua esposa tinha referido estar. Ela olhou com a boca aberta antes de virar a cabeça, não mais vendo ninguém no foyer que pudesse a ajudar.

Resmungando ela segurou uma mala e a levantou do chão para rapidamente resmungar de novo.

_Shit, o que inferno tem nessa mala!? Ela colocou um pedaço da cama dentro disso!?_

A xerife olhou novamente a mala e deu pequenas batidas em cima do couro ouvindo apenas um fraco som ressonar.

Ela rapidamente tirou o smartphone do bolso detrás da calça e desbloqueou a tela, indo direto para o aplicativo de mensagens.

 

 **The Savior:** _Dad, eu preciso de ajuda._

 

Ela esperou alguns segundos antes que uma resposta chegasse.

 

 **Dad:** _Desculpe, sweetie. Eu preciso colocar seu irmão na cadeirinha. Você sabe como sua mãe sempre se atrapalha com isto._

 

Emma rolou seus olhos ao dispositivo antes de digitar novamente.

 

 **The Savior:** _Você sabe que eu não compro isso, certo?_

 

 **Dad:** (≧ω≦)

 

 **The Savior:** (ΘεΘ;)

 

 _Well, shit._ Ela teria de fazer todo o trabalho sozinha. _Que família grande que se ajuda._

Inspirando profundamente ela curvou-se e pegou duas malas em suas mãos, com o peso impossível das malas ela teria de fazer outras viagens.

_Foda-se, eu vou usar mágica._

Ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar, mas antes que pudesse acessar a mágica o telefone vibrou novamente no bolso da calça.

Resmungando ela pegou o smartphone e olhou por suas mensagens, achando a da a esposa.

 

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Babe, não trapaceie com mágica._

 

Suspirando audivelmente e correndo uma mão pelas longas mechas de cabelo loiro ela respondeu.

 

 **The Savior:** _Como você sabia?_

 

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Eu conheço você, sweeheart. Now, seja uma dear e traga as malas para o carro. Nós estamos atrasadas._

 

Emma rolou seus olhos novamente e riu respondendo.

 

 **The Savior:** _Sério? Eu nem reparei (￣﹏￣)_

 

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Agora...Cinismo não te levará a lugar algum. Você pode, por favor, agilizar esse processo?_

 

 **The Savior:** _Babe...São muitas malas._

 

 **Sexy Mayor:** _Mais um motivo para você começar logo. Não demore, Emma. Te amo_

 

 **The Savior:** _(¬､¬)_

 

***************************************

 

Após várias viagens feitas ela finalmente conseguiu colocar as 6 malas dentro da van. Agora suada e cansada ela sentou em frente ao volante, Regina ao seu lado olhando por notificações no smartphone.

-Sabe, você não precisava trazer o guarda-roupa inteiro.

A morena olhou-a brevemente antes de voltar a tela do celular.

-Eu não trouxe o guarda-roupa inteiro, Emm. Apenas o necessário.

A loira riu enquanto colocava a chave na ignição do carro.

-Certo...A quantidade de malas que eu fui forçada a carregar me dizem o contrário. Por um momento eu achei que estávamos indo morar com sua mãe.

Regina rolou seus olhos sem dignar-se a fitar a savior.

-Você é tão dramática, dear. Diferente de algumas pessoas que conseguem passar um mês vestindo 10 pares de roupa, eu preciso de no mínimo 25.

Emma puxou o cinto de segurança acoplando-o e ajeitando os espelhos do carro.

-Bem, nem todos nós vivemos como se estivéssemos nos preparando para um ensaio fotográfico.

-Você definitivamente não vive assim, isto eu posso atestar.

Ela sorriu provocativamente a sua esposa antes de olhar para trás checando se sua família estava pronta para sair. Zelena e Robin estavam na última fileira dos bancos próximo a Snow, Charming e Neal. Uma fileira antes do casal os gêmeos dormiam pacíficos dentro das suas cadeiras e Henry olhava para seu celular.

 

_Kid, não consegue mais largar essa droga._

-Enfim, Vamos adiantar as coisas. Você demorou muito colocando as malas na van.

A isto ela virou a cabeça rapidamente a Regina que terminava de colocar o celular na bolsa em seu colo.

-O que? Eu demorei? Babe, você passou quase 2 horas fazendo a merda da mala!

Rolando seus olhos com extra drama a morena resmungou e virou o corpo dentro do acento fitando a esposa.

-Eu não demorei 2 horas. - Ela falou com a voz um pouco baixa e com extra tédio. - Agora, vamos começar essa viagem?

-Você realmente não vai admitir que ficou 2 horas no quarto enlouquecendo sobre que roupa vestir e levar? Que sapato calçar e eu não sei...Qual prendedor de cabelo combinava com tal roupa?

Henry uma fileira distante das mães rolou os olhos de boa fé e suspirou baixinho, um pequeno sorriso agraciando seu rosto quando escutava por entre seus fones a pequena discussão.

Para pessoas de fora as duas mulheres poderiam parecer estar brigando sério e achar o ambiente não saudável para as crianças, mas para os que conheciam o casal estas pequenas discussões eram algo natural. Pois, se observado, as duas tinham pequenos sorrisos no canto dos lábios e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto brigavam por bobas coisas.

Isso era fofo, o garoto concedeu, mas todos os dias vendo tal cena ás vezes o deixava sentindo como se tivesse engolido um quilo de algodão doce. Então ele resolveu parar de prestar atenção a cena e voltar para suas músicas.

Enquanto isto, no último banco do carro Zelena rolou seus olhos e colocou suas mãos sobre as orelhas da bebê Robin antes de levantar sua voz.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de entrar neste flerte pré-coital e agilizarem o processo!? Eu quero chegar no submundo antes da meia noite!

Todas as cabeças viraram velozmente para o banco do fundo, menos Henry que (oh, ele não sabia, mas eram um hella de um sortudo) continuava com o fone de ouvido.

Pequeno Neal preso a cadeirinha abriu um grande sorriso.

-Coita-coit- - Ele fez um pequeno bico e franziu as sobrancelhas. Snow e Charming engasgaram e Regina e Emma arregalaram os olhos. A criança, não entendendo a situação continuou.- Coit..-coital!

O bebê  voltou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para seus pais, aparentemente muito orgulhoso de ter conseguido dizer uma palavra de forma correta.

-Oh meu Deus, ZELENA! - Snow olhou enraivecidamente a ruiva que deu de ombros. - O que você ensinou a meu filho!?

-Oh please, ele vai esquecer.

-Não, ele não vai! Robin por acaso esquece de alguma palavra nova que aprendeu!? OH MEU DEUS!

Regina em seu banco no carona exalou cansadamente antes de virar para Emma que tentava não rir da situação.

-Por que você me deixou trazer a inteira família, mesmo?

-Oh, agora você dá ouvidos a mim.Sério mulher, nossas vidas seriam muito mais fáceis se você apenas me escutasse.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e após olhar rapidamente para sua esposa que sorria também (apesar de uma barulhenta discussão estar acontecendo no fundo do carro), a xerife começou o veiculo, o motor afavelmente roncando a vida.

A ex evil queen abriu o porta luvas da van e pegou o cilíndrico dispositivo, ativando-o e criando o portal para o submundo logo a frente da van.

-Todos estão ok?

Emma perguntou olhando o retrovisor e vendo que sua família tinha parado de discutir (tão rápido como eles começavam a brigar eles paravam.). Após confirmação de todos ela colocou o pé sobre o acelerador e direcionou o carro pelo portal.

Tão logo o carro saiu de Storybrook Eve, em sua modesta e violeta cadeirinha, começa a chorar. Emma sugou uma respiração em preparação e, como esperado, Ethan seguiu na competição de quem conseguia chorar mais alto.

A loira virou a cabeça para o lado e fitou intensamente a sua esposa que ao menos teve a decência de parecer embaraçada.

-Eu realmente espero ser recompensada.

Ela murmurou baixinho, bem abaixo do intenso choro dos gêmeos, entretanto ela podia jurar que antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada viu um pequeno dobro no canto dos lábios da morena.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E começam as férias que irão mudar a atual família Swan-Mills-Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer erro gramatical...Sorry!  
> Eu não tenho beta então muitas coisas passam despercebidas.  
> Alguns termos permanecerão em inglês >.

  
  


-Charming, tire a cadeira da Robin também, por favor.

O ex principe resmungou e voltou a entrar na van para retirar a cadeira da ruiva que a esta altura tentava se livrar do firme, porém carinhoso abraço de Zelena.

Emma compartilhou com seu pai um pequeno sorriso enviando a mensagem de que ela entendia (infelizmente até demais) como era ser explorada nesta família. Ela saiu do carro e fechou a porta do motorista, com agilidade  circulou o veículo e abriu outra porta para retirar uma chorosa e correntemente amuada morena.

-Pronto, pronto, princesa. Mama está aqui.

Ela murmurou baixinho dentro do macio e ondulado cabelo da garotinha. Eve pressionada contra o seguro e aconchegante abraço da mãe acalmou-se, mas manteve um protuberante bico nos lábios, fungando levemente.

A xerife após ter sossegado sua mimada filha virou para encontrar a inteira família conversando entre si e avistou Regina segurando Ethan enquanto tentava convencer Henry a guardar seus fones.

-Henry, nós estamos em férias com a família inteira reunida. É inculto colocar fones quando todos estão conversando ao seu redor.

O adolescente rolou os olhos em verdadeiro “Regina fashion” e descruzou os braços levando uma mão aos fones retirando-os.

-Mãe, qual é. Todo mundo está ocupado.

-Você poderia oferecer alguma ajuda.

-Em que eu posso ajudar? - ele perguntou um pouco exasperado. - não se tem muito o que fazer.

-Henry, querido. - a morena suspirou e passou uma mão pela franja do menino. - Eu amaria se você pudesse pegar as cadeirinhas de seus irmãos.

-Grampa já está fazendo isso. - Ele respondeu espertamente.

A prefeita franziu suas sobrancelhas em resposta ao rápido argumento.

-Mas ele não tem como trazer todas as cadeiras para dentro da casa e,correntemente, eu estou com as mãos um pouco ocupadas. - Ela disse, referindo ao bebê que tentava de todas as formas agarrar o brinco que trajava.

-Eu posso cuidar dele.

-Eu sei que você pode, meu bem. Mas eu realmente agradeceria se você pudesse fazer este favor para mim.

O garoto suspirou profundamente e acenou com a cabeça antes de juntar-se ao avô dentro da van.

Regina notou Emma se aproximar com Eve aninhada a junção do seu pescoço chupando adoravelmente o bico, a visão a fez sorrir afavelmente.

-Kid, toda vez tenta se safar. - A loira comentou.

Ethan esqueceu momentaneamente dos brilhantes e provocantes brincos ao som da voz de uma das suas mães. Ansiosamente ele estendeu curtos braços em direção a loira, o sorriso todo gengivas e poucos dentes.

-Mama...MAMA!

A xerife sorriu balanceando Eve entre seu quadril e um braço, em seguida estendendo uma livre mão para tocar o generoso cabelo castanho.

-Ei, munchkin...Mama não pode carregar você. Mama está com sua irmãzinha.

A prefeita sentiu seus lábios esticarem em um sorriso, seu coração expandindo e flutuando a doce melodia de Emma falando carinhosamente com seu filho.

-Não, não...Mama,  _ olo _ !

O mimado bebê fez moções com as mãos fechando-as e abrindo possessivamente. Reconhecendo os sinais de uma birra se erguendo a superfície, Regina fez calmantes movimentos circulares nas costas da criança, enquanto iniciava um leve balanço movimentando seus pés a fim de ninar Ethan.

-Darling, Mama está ocupada. Que tal nós pegarmos Mr. Batman e brincarmos?

O bico no moreno cresceu ainda mais e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo pequenos barulhos de choro ao fundo da garganta.

-Não,não..MAMA!MAMA!

Emma olhou a petulante criança que ela tanto amava e suspirou.

-Regina, vamos trocar. Fique com Eve e me dê Ethan.

Regina sorriu e acenou.

-Não podemos ficar fazendo a vontade deles o tempo todo. Eles já são tão mimados.

-Eu sei, babe. Mas não precisamos de um bebê gritando agora.

A morena murmurou seu entendimento e colocou a criança no chão a fim de receber Eve, entretanto mal os pés do menino tocaram o pavimento e o choro saiu no topo dos seus pulmões. Ele correu e agarrou a calça da loira.

-Mama, mama... _ olo _ ...MAMA!

Emma agilmente transferiu Eve a sua esposa e curvou-se para pegar o moreno que jogou curtos braços envolta do seu pescoço sorrindo e esquecendo do choro.

-Eu não sei como ele ficou tão mimado.

A xerife rolou os olhos, o corredor dos lábios dobrados para cima em um sorriso.

-Babe...Você é toda teorias e discursos, mas na prática  é a primeira a fazer as vontades das crianças.

A ex-evil queen arqueou uma sobrancelha a  esposa ao mesmo tempo fazendo pequenos círculos nas costas da menina em seus braços.

-Oh, mesmo?.. Eu me lembro que semana passada um ser humano não conseguiu se refrear e acabou levando Eve para nossa cama no meio da madrugada.

Emma fez bico para a morena e caminhou  ao carro a fim de pegar o estufado batman localizado num dos bancos do veículo, entregando em seguida a um muito excitado Ethan.

-Regina, isso foi necessário. Você lembra que Eve chorou tanto que acordou Ethan?

A morena rolou os olhos a esposa. É óbvio que ela lembrava, ninguém tinha tido uma boa noite de sono aquele dia.

-É claro, dear.

-Então...Ethan, e convenhamos que ele é muito ativo, voltou a dormir, mas pequena Eve não...Era trazer ela pra cama ou arriscar acordar ele de novo.

Regina preparou-se para responder, mas foi interrompida pela bebê endireitando seu sucinto corpo, pequenas mãos sobre seu peito enquanto a olhava.

-Mami,Mami

-Sim,  _ princesa _ ?

Emma ouvia a morena falar em espanhol diversas vezes com seus filhos - ela alegava querer introduzir a língua desde cedo as crianças, assim como tinha feito com Henry. - e, no entanto, ouvir sua pronúncia sempre a deixava hipnotizada, até mesmo agora, o sotaque e a forma como sua língua rolava dentro da boca mesmerizando-a.

-Mon!Mon!

-Você quer seu pokemon?

A garotinha acenou rindo alto, sua risada esquentando os corações das duas mulheres.

Há um mês atrás Emma tinha, por trás das costas da prefeita, comprado diversos brinquedos na Amazon. Entre eles uma quantidade excessiva eram de produtos relacionados a animes e HQs.

Regina tinha olhado pasma, se dependesse de Emma todos seus filhos seriam geeks ou otaku, como ela vivia pronunciando.

Os gêmeos tinham amado seus novos brinquedos e produtos. Eve em particular amava um dos estofados bichos ao qual a loira chamava de Mew (segundo ela um tipo de coisa  _ pokemon _ ) e Ethan tinha se apaixonado pelo pequeno Batman (o qual Henry tinha gostado tanto que pediu para elas comprarem um para ele colecionar). 

-Emma, seja uma dear e pegue dentro do carro Mew.

A loira virou novamente e procurou dentro do carro pelo estofado bichinho, oferecendo a bebê, que aceitou ansiosamente envolvendo-o em um abraço.

 

********************************************

A porta da grande mansão, ao qual todos estavam em frente, abriu e Cora bebeu da visão de todos seus familiares.

Charming resmungava a Snow distanciando-se do veículo. Henry tinha dois assentos de carro em ambas as mãos, um bico sobre os lábios se formando à medida em que suas mães respondiam a ele, o que fez Zelena rir.

Ela nunca imaginou que um dia sua família se expandiria desta forma, hell… Ela almejava até alguns anos atrás poder ao aconchego de pessoas,  _ das suas pessoas, _ ela pensou.

Portanto, ver todos unidos - discutindo com brilhos nos olhos e sorrisos na ponta dos lábios - criava um sentimento dentro do seu um dia frio e magoado coração. 

Sacudindo a cabeça, em ordem de diminuir o indistinto sentimento, Cora moveu-se em direção ao grupo. Henry foi o primeiro a notar e, colocando cuidadosamente as cadeiras sobre o pavimento, encurtou a distância abraçando-a apertado. 

Por um instante ela acha que nunca irá se acostumar com o incondicional amor e calor que recebe dos netos. Mas então ele quebra o abraço e sorri grande para ela, olhos cheio de afeto e pureza e Cora derrete, seus castanhos olhos cintilando contra os raios de sol. Ela precisa piscar rapidamente para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto,  _ lágrimas de alegria.  _

_ Eu achei felicidade. Eu achei meu happy ending. _

 

***********************************************************

 

Ethan cresce inquieto nos braços de Emma e ela o coloca no chão, segurando sua mão embora ele não deseje (ele quer correr, explorar).O bebê afrouxa a pegada no acolchoado batman, o boneco cai ao chão e a loira rapidamente pega e tenta distrair a criança de sair correndo como um mirim maratonista.

-Ei, munchkin! Olha quem está aqui.

Ethan olha para a mãe por um instante e logo em seguida perde o interesse, achando o aberto jardim muito mais atraente.

-Você sabe quem é essa, munchkin?

Regina está assistindo a falha missão ao qual a xerife tenta arquivar com seu filho com um sorriso de zombaria.

Zelena cresce entediada e, ainda um pouco sem jeito, se aproxima da mulher que a deu a luz. 

Cora a abraça com a melancolia de uma mãe que não teve suficiente abraços na vida com sua filha. Com a saudade e tristeza de uma mulher que perdeu o primeiro sorriso, as primeiras palavras, os primeiros passos, os primeiros tudo. A abraça com a ânsia, a fome, o desespero de uma mãe que quer fazer memórias, que deseja uma conexão, um recomeço.

E ela não sabe como responder a isto, pois ela passou a inteira vida sem este tipo de conexão. A ruiva imagina o quão devastador este sentimento deve ser, pois quando ela olha para Robin ela sente o coração constringir, como se o abrigo entre suas costelas se tornasse pequeno demais para acomodar o tamanho com o que o coração cresce ao sorriso da filha.

Portanto, ela se esforça e relaxa a tensão dentro dos ombros, envolvendo os braços ao redor da fina silhueta, aninhando o rosto contra os castanhos fios de cabelo que acariciam suas bochechas. O cheiro de camomila, e algo doce que ela não consegue identificar, invadem seu olfato e de alguma forma eles a aquietam ainda mais.

_ Talvez esse seja o poder do cheiro e do calor de uma mãe.  _ Ela não está certa, mas fica com isto.

_ Mesmo que esta mãe não tenha desejado você, tenha a jogado fora. _

O pensamento deixa um gosto amargo na boca, provoca um frio inconfortável no fundo do estômago que percorre em lentos e tortuosos passos até a ponta da costela, e seu coração que tinha sentido tão grande a lembrança do sorriso de Robin, encurta dolorosamente a ponto de fazê-la terminar o abraço.

Felizmente, Snow e Charming tinham notado a presença de Cora e estavam atrás do seu corpo esperando a oportunidade de cumprimentá-la. 

Zelena inspira profundamente e tenta acalmar o inquietante sentimento dentro do corpo, procurando pela menina que Regina tem as mãos ligadas.  _ Minha menina. _

Ela é como seu bote salva-vidas, sua bateria, seu carregador. Sempre a salvando quando seu coração parece entrar numa zona perigosa.

 

****************************************************

 

-Henry querido, dê uma olhada em sua irmã enquanto eu falo com mãe, por favor?-   Regina perguntou, Eve conversava em seus braços baixinho em palavras incompreensíveis com a pelúcia.

-Claro.

O adolescente estendeu as mãos para Eve e ela prontamente levantou os braços jogando-se contente no abraço do seu irmão.

-Eny, MON!

-Ei princesa, Mew está sendo bonzinho com você?

A bebê sorriu e abraçou apertado o brinquedo em seguida movendo rapidamente sua cabeça para descansar ao lado do pescoço do garoto.

Satisfeita que a menina estava pacífica nos braços do seu filho a prefeita voltou a atenção ao grupo conversando  e caminhou para o lado da sua mãe.

A aproximação foi tímida,desajeitada. Ela não ficava na presença da mãe há mais de meio ano. Claro, elas conversam via skype e whatsapp quase todos os dias, mas estar frente a frente, rosto a rosto traz a tona sentimentos complicados. Sentimentos que ela não sente desde que era uma criança que desejava agradar a mãe; Lembranças de tempos em que ela guardava sua dor, seu medo, suas necessidades a fim de completar suas tarefas e receber um sorriso, um elogio, um abraço. Coisas que, apesar dos seus esforços, ela nunca ganhou.

Regina é uma mulher adulta com uma família, uma grande e bagunçada família e ainda assim, aqui ela está, coração batendo apressado e apertado dentro do peito, estômago revirando-se  em ansiedade e pernas fracas que só carregam seu peso por completa força de vontade.

_ Recomponha-se, Regina. Você é uma rainha e digna de uma postura mais adequada. _

Uma voz no fundo da cabeça ressoa,resquícios da rainha que ela um dia foi, da orgulhosa mulher que destruiu vilarejos em busca do seu ideal.

Cora sorri carinhosamente, dentes brancos e lábios partidos ao meio em uma expressão de completo amor. E Regina não consegue parar de comparar esse sorriso tão terno ao sorriso que um dia recebeu numa distante terra, um sorriso que fora frio e praticado.

A ex evil queen sente o choro nas costas da garganta queimando gradativamente, esperando ser liberado e o prende, inspirando estranguladamente pelo nariz.

Cora se aproxima, ainda toda sorrisos e toca seu braço. A mão que a toca é macia, quente, tentativa. E ela pensa em todas as noites que desejou sentir esse contato. Nas noites em que ela chorava baixinho no escuro do quarto, envolta em caros e pesados lençóis, desejando tão intensamente ser amada, ser querida.

-Darling, já faz tanto tempo.

Sua mãe diz e a abraça. Ela fecha os olhos, sente que se os deixar aberto não conseguirá segurar as lágrimas que incendeia abaixo das pálpebras.

Nos 3 anos após a reconciliação esta é a terceira vez que Regina encontra pessoalmente a mãe. As sessões com Archie foram intensas, dolorosas e ainda deixam um gosto amargo na boca. Ela não mais fazia a terapia, apesar do psicologo não ter aconselhado.Com os gêmeos e sua nova rotina em Storybook, seu tempo livre havia diminuído consideravelmente, então em ordem (e sobre o pretexto) de não perder o progresso do crescimento das suas crianças, ela cancelou as consultas conjunta com a mãe.

Embora ela ainda desse tudo de si para reparar este relacionamento, e na maioria das vezes essa ligação era fluída, estar de frente e interagir corporalmente com a mulher que um dia foi tão fria para com ela, a deixava emocionalmente exausta e aflita.

A morena levanta as mãos e as descansa nas costas de Cora, sua mãe aperta os braços envolta dela trazendo-a mais ao encontro do seu corpo e a ex-evil queen simplesmente derrete. Ela derrete e se banha no amor, no carinho, no calor, no desejo tão gentil da morena mais velha.

A prefeita sabe que tem uma plateia, a dura e sofrida voz que não confia em ninguém aconselha a ser mais vigilante sobre aparências. Entretanto ela quase não liga, ela está quase além do ponto de importar-se com o que sua família irá pensar neste instante, e assim um pequeno choro sai baixinho (mascarado por uma tosse) da garganta. Todavia, Regina pensa que a mãe ouviu, pois os braços que a envolvem a apertam ainda mais. O rosto que estava contra o seu vira um pouco e ela sente macios e finos lábios contra sua bochecha, perto da orelha.

Seus lábios tremem e ela aperta os olhos, segurar as lágrimas está se tornando uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Contudo ela não quer preocupar Emma e Henry. Ela não quer que eles a vejam chorar nessa situação.

A ex Evil Queen tem feito um ótimo trabalho encenando para os membros mais atenciosos da sua família, nem mesmo Emma podia ver por baixo da máscara que ela havia construído sobre quão bem seu relacionamento com a ex rainha de corações estava indo. 

Ela inspira mais uma vez, o cheiro de Cora invadindo suas narinas, e se força a acalmar. Quando seu coração volta a bater mais lentamente, entretanto ainda apertado, ela afrouxa seus braços e dá um passo para trás encontrando os olhos castanhos que nadam em um mar de lágrimas.

Regina força um sorriso nos lábios, um que possa enganar a mãe e sua inteira família, e sai completamente do abraço.

Por um instante ela vê um olhar similar ao seu em Zelena, mas rapidamente a emoção que flutuou nos olhos azuis somem.

Felizmente o momento de drama é quebrado pelo riso de Ethan que corre com pernas instáveis pelo gramado, Emma atrás seguindo-o como um gavião.

 

**************************************************

 

-Munchkin, vamos cumprimentar vovó Cora.

O garoto continua correndo, braços estirados em frente do corpo, gargalhadas e gritos flutuando pelos lábios.

A loira cansa de ir atrás da criança então para, mas mantém um olhar atento no bebê que corre em círculos.

-Kid, porque você e pai não começam a tirar as malas do carro?

Henry rola os olhos para a mãe enquanto Charming inspira audivelmente com total choque por ser escravizado. 

-Ma, se você não notou. Eu estou um pouco ocupado aqui com Eve.

Emma arqueia uma sobrancelha em uma irônica observação a seu filho. Ainda com os olhos em Ethan ela caminha para perto do adolescente e estende suas mãos em direção a Eve. A menina não hesita e se joga nos braços da savior que ostenta um presunçoso sorriso.

-Traidora.

O moreno diz a pequena criança que já está aconchegada entre a junção do pescoço da xerife.

-Yeah, yeah. Agora, ajude seu avô com as malas, por favor.

O menino tenta protestar, mas ao encontrar com a séria expressão no rosto da loira ele desiste e relutantemente dirige-se ao veículo, onde ajuda Charming com as pesadas e, aparentemente, sem fim malas.

-Você sabe que eu não sou um empregado para essa família, certo?

Charming diz, sua cabeça dentro da van enquanto arrasta uma mala até a porta do veículo.

Emma divide sua atenção entre Ethan - que parou de correr e agora está agachado no chão inspecionando (ela acha ao menos) o gramado verde - e a dupla carregando malas.

-Pois bem, agora você sabe o que eu sofro todos os dias.

-Ei, ninguém te explora nessa família. Ao menos sua mãe e eu não.

-Vocês não a exploram, mas minha mãe certamente faz.

Henry tinha acabado de colocar uma das malas de Regina no chão, resmungando sobre o que tinha dentro para fazer isso tão pesado.

-Bem, isso não é minha culpa se ela se tornou tão _ trouxa _ assim.

A isto a savior abriu sua boca em completo falso choque.

-Ei! Eu não sou trouxa!

Henry bufa uma risada balançando a cabeça negativamente em zombaria, Charming levanta uma sobrancelha enquanto seus lábios dobram em um sorriso provocante.

-Diga o que você quiser, mas você está em total negação. Toda Storybrook sabe que você come na mão da prefeita.

Ela rolou os olhos, mãos movimentando-se para cima e para baixo macio nas costas do bebê em seus braços.

-E por um acaso você não é  _ trouxa _ por mãe?

O príncipe a fitou, olhos brilhando enquanto deixava a última mala no pavimento.

-Oh, eu sou super  _ trouxa _ por sua mãe. Eu faço tudo por ela e tenho muito orgulho disso. Está na hora de você aceitar essa verdade também, Emma.

A loira riu alto, o som do seu riso cativando a atenção de Ethan que ergueu sua pequena cabeça para olhar ao grupo. Ele levantou do chão e correu rapidamente abraçando as pernas do  avô que o pegou e jogou no meio do ar, conquistando risos do bebê.

A xerife vira seu corpo e caminha em direção a Regina, a morena tem os olhos um pouco vermelhos e sorri angustiada. A savior sabe que sua esposa ainda tem um tempo difícil em lidar com este “relacionamento em progresso”, contudo toda vez que ela aborda este assunto a morena se retrai e muda de tópico. E assim ela escolhe não comentar sobre o leve tremor das mãos e o fato que seus olhos brilham com lágrimas não derramadas.

-Ei, Cora. Bom ver você novamente.

Sua sogra sorriu, mas isto não chegou aos olhos.

Elas não se davam mal, mas elas também não se davam bem. Talvez isso fosse este algo que sogros e noras sempre tinham (ou ao menos é o que ela diz a si mesma.), isso não é porque sua sogra foi uma vadia durante a infância da Regina, ou um dos motivos para ela ter terminado trilhando o caminho para a evil queen. Definitivamente não é o porquê da sua esposa acordar a noite algumas vezes chorando e chamando pela mãe.

Entretanto ela se esforça - por que Regina deseja e trabalha por um relacionamento com a mãe - em ser educada e fazer pequenas conversas.

-Sim, como você tem passado, Miss Swan?

Emma sorriu apertado e com uma mão envolveu a cintura de Regina trazendo-a para perto de si. A morena aconchega no abraço e leva uma mão para o ondulado cabelo da toddler nos braços da xerife.

-Muito bem, obrigada. - a loira responde.

-E esta pequena princesa?  - A mulher mais velha aproximou-se do bebê que a olhava curiosamente. - Você pode dar um abraço em sua Nana?

Cora estendeu suas mãos e o bebê respondeu igualmente, jogando-se feliz nos braços da avó.

Por causa do amor que a cidade sente pelos pequenos Swan-Mills os bebês iam para os braços de qualquer estranho que os desejasse. Isto preocupou por um tempo o casal, mas eventualmente eles se resignaram que os residentes de Storybrook só queriam o bem das crianças.

-Ela cresceu tanto desde a última vez que a segurei.

Emma deixa suas guardas caírem a visão da sogra sorrindo e fazendo caras e bocas a pequena Eve que está muito atraída pelo colar de pérolas ao redor do pescoço.

Ela sente o corpo em seus braços mover abrigando-se mais profundamente no abraço e assim arrisca um olhar para observar sua linda esposa sorrir adoravelmente a cena.

Eve puxa o colar em suas pequenas mãos, lábios separados em um grande sorriso cheio de gengivas e dentes, pelúcia esquecida apoiada contra o peito que a sustenta. Ela gargalha quando o fecho quebra e o colar fica solto em sua pequena mão. 

-Princesa, quebrar coisas não é legal.

Emma tenta repreender, mas não consegue obter o efeito desejado. Não diante desse som maravilhoso e inocente vindo da sua pequena garotinha.

_ Quando essa menina crescer eu vou estar fodida. _

Ela imagina o dia em que sua princesa conseguirá obter o mundo dela apenas pela visão do seu sorriso.

Charming a puxa do seu devaneio quando entrega um bicudo Ethan para Regina que quebra o abraço para segurar seu filho. 

O bebê leva a mão para o decote do vermelho vestido e segura ali, descansando sua cabeça no confortante peito.

-Munchkin, o que aconteceu? - Emma pergunta a criança.

-Ele esteve fazendo bico por um tempo, eu acho que ele está com sono.- Charming responde.

-Não, ele dormiu por bastante tempo antes de chegarmos aqui. Provavelmente é fome.

A loira procura pelo celular, no display do aparelho ela olha as horas.

-Já passou um pouco da hora do almoço. O que você diz, Munchkin? Devemos comer algo?

O bebê continua fazendo bico e não responde, muito entretido no decote do vestido que a morena traja.

-Ok - Cora diz alto para a inteira família ouvir. - Que tal nós entrarmos, nos arrumarmos e enfim começar estas férias com uma boa refeição?

Todos aceitam a proposta e, após decisão, Charming e Henry com a ajuda de alguns empregados da mansão pegam as malas levando-as para dentro. 

 

***************************************************************************

A mansão é (como o nome já diz) enorme, muito maior do que a casa onde Regina e Emma moram. 

A xerife tem 99% de certeza que o palácio deve ter no mínimo 8 quartos, 3 salas e um imenso quintal. Da última vez que eles visitaram o lugar estava ainda sob reforma, mas aparentemente as obras foram concluídas.

Sua sogra lidera o grupo para uma das sala de estar que está ainda mais elegante do que a última vez que ela visitou. O papel de parede é o mesmo, mas os sofás definitivamente são diferentes e ela faz um nota para perguntar depois como eles chegaram ao submundo.  _ De certo Zelena deve ter enviado, ou até mesmo minha mãe. _

Zelena, Snow e as duas mulheres sentam no sofá, aninhando-se no (não só atraente, mas também confortável) descanso.

Eve cresce inquieta nos braços de Cora, o colar perdendo sua graça (típico comportamento de um bebê ao qual não consegue ficar parado em uma só atividade por muito tempo) e a avó coloca-a no chão.

A criança não gasta nenhum tempo (fofura e meiguice esquecida) e sai correndo em suas pequenas pernas pelo cômodo. 

Emma suspira profundamente e vira em seu assento inclinando o rosto, tocando com os lábios a bochecha da  esposa.

-Eu vou olhar Eve, me certificar que ela não coloque a casa ao chão.

Regina sorri e antes que ela levante a morena se aproxima e toca seus lábios em um pueril beijo.

Isso esquenta seu coração e faz um sorriso expandir-se de tal forma que ela se preocupa sobre a elasticidade do rosto.

_ Isso é uma boa coisa certo?Eu ouvi falar que elasticidade faz bem para a pele... _

Ela pergunta a si mesma enquanto levanta e sai da sala em busca de uma nanica vândala.

 

**************************************************************************

 

-Eu realmente gostei do que você fez no lugar. - Snow comenta, olhando apreciativamente os quadros na parede.

-Obrigada, dear. Mas eu tive bastante ajuda. - Cora mira um sorriso a Zelena que sorri educadamente em resposta.

-Mãe, isso são proteções para crianças?

Regina pergunta do seu ponto no sofá. Quando ela tinha entrado com Emma na casa sua atenção foi focada em Ethan portanto ela não teve a chance de reparar nas grades e proteções espalhadas pelos cômodos.

-Oh sim, eu pedi a Mary Margaret para encomendar essas coisas na Amazon. Após vocês terem decidido passar as férias aqui eu pude discutir algumas coisas com ela e percebemos que o ambiente precisava ser mais seguro para acomodar as crianças.

A ex evil queen sentiu o coração esquentar ao cuidado que a mãe mostrava pelas suas crianças, por sua família. O feito de comprar e gastar tempo instalando as proteções a fez sorrir com facilidade, olhos cintilantes com ternura.

-Enfim...Por que vocês demoraram tanto para chegar até aqui? Eu sei que para o abrir o portal a coisa não demora nem 1 minuto.

Snow enviou um olhar zangado a Regina que por sua vez procurou por sua irmã em busca de apoio, mas ao invés encontrou um sorriso embaraçado. Zelena é rápida e quebra o olhar para dar atenção a Robin que está se tornando impaciente para ir ao chão.

A prefeita bufa ao comportamento da ruiva. 

_ Onde nossa frente unida foi parar? _ Ela resmunga para si mesma.

-Bem, mãe.... Houveram alguns imprevistos.

A este comentário a ex bandida se perde e começa a rir alto e histericamente no sofá. 5 pares de cabeça viram rapidamente para observar a morena de cabelo curto virar vermelha pela a força da risada.

Henry e Charming escolhem esse momento para entrar na sala e escolhem ignorar a insana risada que Mary Margaret produz. Eles respiram pesado e levam (sincronizadamente) as mãos para enxugar o suor nas testas.

-O que vocês colocaram nessas coisas? - Henry resmunga, uma mão na parede para balancear o peso do corpo e outra enxugando o suor no jeans.

-Sério...Na próxima viagem eu não vou carregar mala nenhuma.

Snow, Regina e Zelena rolam os olhos em tédio.

-O que há com esta família e essa lamúria toda vez que há algo para se fazer? - Zelena pergunta as outras mulheres no sofá, ignorando completamente os dois homens.

-Toda vez que há alguma atividade ou um trabalho a ser feito eles sempre reclamam e fazem como se estivessem indo ao matadouro. - Snow adiciona.

-Eu juro a você, isso deve ser genético. - A ruiva diz a sua irmã.

A prefeita arregala os olhos em fingida descoberta. - Oh meu deus, Zelena. Você está certa! Emma é igual a estes dois.

Snow ri e toca a perna de Regina, aproximando-se incriminadoramente da dupla. - Você tem toda razão. Isso tudo começou com Charming e passou para Emma. Pobre Henry está começando a apresentar os traços dessa falha genética também.

As mulheres riem alto e concordam com um balanço de cabeça.

-Eu realmente espero que os gêmeos não tenham recebido esse gene da Emma. - A morena pensa alto.

-Oh, querida. Eu não acho que eles possam se safar disto. Quer dizer... este deve ser um gene dominante. - Snow faz piada.

As três riem novamente, a ex bandida segurando sua barriga, Zelena dobrando sobre si mesma e Regina com os olhos fechados tentando acalmar o ataque de riso.

Charming e Henry trocam olhares e resmungam saindo da sala, desaparecendo em outro cômodo da mansão.

Emma escolhe este momento para voltar a sala e acaba se deparando com a cena de sua mãe, cunhada e esposa enxugando os olhos enquanto riem baixo.

_ Por que eu sempre perco as melhores partes? _

Ela pensa para si mesma não entendendo o motivo dos sorrisos nos rostos das mulheres. 

 

****************************************************************************

 

A loira se dirige para o cinza sofá da sala, a pequena mão de Eve abrigada dentro da sua,curtas pernas movimentando-se apenas um pouco instável.

A menina aponta para objetos e fala embolado os nomes deles e Emma confirma repetindo o nome corretamente, não corrigindo, apenas repetindo para que ela aprenda.

Regina vê seus dois amores e antes que a xerife chegue ao destinado e desejado sofá, Ethan se contorce dentro do seu colo e pede para ser colocado no chão.

A morena consente e quando o menino toca o chão ele corre para a loira, abraçando suas pernas como ele sempre faz.

A savior sorri e leva uma mão para o vasto cabelo castanho (não tão escuro como o da sua magnífica esposa) acariciando os lisos e levemente ondulados fios.

Neal e Robin, que estavam cada vez mais inquietos no colo das suas respectivas mães, ao ver Ethan e Eve no chão dobram seus esforços e consequentemente Snow e Zelena deixam as crianças deslizar para o piso.

Assim que a dupla da pesada (como Emma e Regina chamavam carinhosamente) foi deixada livre, eles correrem enquanto riem aos gêmeos, que por sua vez gritam animadamente correndo pela sala.

A, previamente calma e quieta sala, transborda com sons de gritos e risadas. Cora sorri a cena dos bebês brincando ao mesmo tempo que a prefeita rola os olhos macio.

_ Lá se vão meus pacíficos cinco minutos.  _ Regina pensa. 

Ela levanta do sofá e encontra com Emma, que já está se movendo para seguir as crianças, põe uma mão em seu ombro para parar o progresso e beija sua testa.

-Sente um pouco, babe. Eu olho as crianças agora.

A loira esgueira um braço envolta de sua cintura e planta um beijo em cima da orelha, o que produz um involuntário arrepio.

_ Gosh, faz muito tempo que nós não fazemos sexo...Muito tempo para meu gosto. _

Com a rotina frenética de trabalho, filhos e uma cidade que é aparentemente pacífica, porém um verdadeiro pandemônio, o casal não tem tido um único momento de calma e intimidade.

A ex evil queen não lembra qual foi a última vez em que ela sentiu as firmes, porém macias mãos da esposa acariciarem sua pele. Ela não lembra quando foi a última vez em que ouviu a loira gemer seu nome, ou sentiu o mundo explodir abaixo das pálpebras após um estrondeante orgasmo.

_ Eu realmente preciso fazer sexo. _

Se apenas um cândido beijo em cima da  orelha a deixava arrepiada, isso era sinal que ela precisava urgentemente de um tempo a sós com sua esposa. Hell, ela ficaria contente e satisfeita com apenas míseros 20 minutos de reclusão nos braços de Emma. Ela daria qualquer coisa para passar alguns segundos com a mão da xerife dentro de suas calças, alisando sua carne, provocando seu sexo, tornando-a ainda mais encharcada...

_ Ok...Isso está indo longe demais, Regina. Recomponha-se, toda sua família está aqui, seus filhos estão aqui...Droga, sua mãe e sogra estão te olhando. _

Repreendendo a si mesma ela se afasta do calor que provém do corpo de Emma e volta os olhos para as crianças que estão correndo para fora do recinto.

-Regina, olhe Robin também, por favor.

Zelena diz do sofá agora completamente em casa e esparramada sobre a fornitura. Snow aproveita a deixa e pede para ela passar os olhos em Neal também. 

A morena rola os olhos e resmunga macio jogando um último olhar afável a esposa, então segue os bebês e deixa as outras mulheres sozinhas.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem pela demora, pessoal!  
> Minha vida está um pouco bagunçada no momento. Eu arranjei um trabalho (estágio). Então conciliar estági, faculdade e escrita está um pouco complicado.  
> Mas eu posso prometer que esta história esta sendo continuada, contudo a passos lerdos.


End file.
